Cobra Returns
by demolition18
Summary: [Cobra Fan Fiction] This is my idea of a sequel to Cobra starring Sylvester Stallone. Takes place 2 decades later. super action
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Cobra and I am not profiting from this. Cobra is a property of Warner Brothers Film.

**Plot Summary: **It has been at least 2 decades since Cobra has killed Night Slasher and his accomplices. A crime lord named Maxwell Harrigon runs the drug ring and biker gangs. Nick Parsons was once trained by Marion Cobretti code named Cobra. Cobra is retired and comes out of retirement teaming with Nick Parsons. Martin Rose runs the police department and Cobra's 2 captains have long since retired. Nick Parsons falls for a bank teller named Stacey Peters who witnesses crimes going on in the city.

Beginning

In an apartment. There is Nick Parsons gathering up his gun and badge. He is leaving the place. Cobra is narrating. Cobra: "_In 60 seconds there are robberies. In 12 seconds there is drug dealings. Vandalism in 40 minutes. Crime is a disease. I am the cure._"

At a drug lab in the day time in Los Angeles there are many people gathering up the drugs like crack and meth.

Outside of the drug lab. There are agents of the DEA and the LA PD run by Captain Martin Rose. There is also Nick Parsons in his firebird. The cops get out of the cars.

Cops and agents have their guns drawn. Captain Rose: "_Detective Parsons. The word is that those drug dealers are employed by Max Horrigan. Cobra arrested him on charges of murder and rape. He was acquitted._" Nick: "_Cobra was my veteran officer and my mentor._" Captain Rose: "_I will on the investigation of Maxwell Horrigan bring Cobra out of retirement. Let's all go in. On the count of 3. 1. 2. 3._" They burst into the place.

Back to the drug lab. A bunch of cops and feds burst into the place. The dealers pull out their guns. The cops aim their guns. Nick: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest. Drop the guns or we will open fire!_" The drug dealers pull out their guns. Captain Rose: "_Open Fire!_" The cops fire on them. It's a gun fight. Nick Parson kills some drug thugs.

A few cops are shot down. The DEA kills a drug thug that shoots at the agents. The rest of the thugs throw down their guns. DEA Agent: "_Don't move. You are under arrest on drug dealing charges._" Captain Rose: "_We have some officers down._"

Outside of the drug lab later on. There's a news crew out there. There's a woman with the microphone and a man with the camera. There are cops and agents taking out the drug dealers in handcuffs. There are ambulances to take away injured cops.

The News crew approaches Nick Parsons. News Woman: "_Officer Parsons. Is this related to the criminal Maxwell Horrigan?_" Nick: "_We don't know yet but we are putting out an investigation. Lt. Cobretti is coming out of retirement. He's Cobra who killed The Nightslasher 2 decades ago._" Nick Parson is walking over to his firebird. Nick leaves the place.

At Nick's Apartment later on at night time. There are some young men and women there who are young. They are low lives. Nick Parsons drives over to this apartment. He parks the car somewhere

He gets out of the car. Those low lives harass him. Low Life 1: "_You are in my area diablo!_" Nick: "_This is my driveway. Get out of here._" One of those lowl lives goes after Nick. Nick throws a punch onto one of them's face. The rest of them run up to him. Nick puts his hand out. Nick: "_Any of you hit me and you will be charged with assaulting a police officer. I am LA PD. Clean up your act._" They stop. Nick gets into his apartment.

In Nick's apartment. Nick puts on the television. Nick opens the refrigerator for a beer. There's a man on the television casting the news. Television Reporter: "_In other related News the LA PD has taken down a drug ring possibly run by Max Horrigan who Cobra busted and got free._"

At Marion Cobretti's apartment. There is Cobra sitting on his couch with the television on. The telephone rings. Cobra gets up and goes over to his telephone. It's a call from Captain Rose.

Cobra: "_Cobra here._" Cobra talks to his former captain on the telephone. Captain Rose: "_Cobra. It's Captain Rose. I am offering you to come out of retirement._" Cobra: "_I will. What's going on?_" Captain Rose: "_Maxwell Horrigan might be running the gang. Max Horrgian was taken down by you but there wasn't enough evidence to get him in prison._" Cobra: "_I'll come._" Captain Rose: "_You will be working with Nick Parsons again._"

The next day at LA PD headquarters. In the office of Captain Rose. There is Captain Rose at his desk. Cobra walks in with Nick. They are going over an assignment. Captain Rose: "_Tony Jones the leader of the biker gang is in league with Max Horrigan. We don't have enough evidence to get Maxwell Horrigan put away. He murdered Captain Sears who was your captain on the Night slasher case._"

At the turf of Maxwell Horrigon. There is Max Horrigon with the biker gang. There are many men and women in the gang. They are on their motorcycles.

The leader of the biker gang is Tony Jones. The biker thugs are white, black and Hispanic. The biker gang leaves. Horrigan: "_Cobra might've come out of retirement. He took me down. I had the best lawyers. You all work for me now. We can loot and pillage. We'll have the city._"

Tony Jones: "_Nick Parsons took down the meth dealers. He was trained by Cobra._" Horrigan: "_Cobra killed the serial killer known as the Night Slasher. He has many accomplices to that Cobra took down._"

On the streets of Los Angeles. There are several thugs going by on motorcycles. They have cans of spray paint. They are spray painting on buildings. Some are knocking down mail boxes with baseball bats and golf clubs. They take off on their bikes.

Later on there is the LA PD. There is Captain Rose. Nick Parsons and Marion Cobretti are present. There are other cops in the neighborhood. There are is yellow tape.

Cobra with Nick are reading the graffiti. They find Maxwell Horrigan's name written. Nick: "_Take a look Cobra. Max Horrigan's name is written on there._" Cobra: "_Then it is him who employees all those criminal gangs in the city._"


	2. Chapter 2

At a bank the next day outside. There is car parked there. There are 5 men with ski masks on their heads. They have their guns concealed. Chief Bank Robber: "_Let's get this one over with._" They get out of their car. They go into the bank.

Inside the bank. There is Stacey Peters at a desk. There are other bank employees present. There are many men and women with children there. The 5 men come in.

They all pull out their handguns. Chief Bank Robber: "_Everyone get down. This is a robbery._" They are aiming their guns all over the place. Everyone gets down. 2 of the robbers aim their guns at the security guards. Stacey Peters goes for the silent alarm.

On the streets of LA. There is the firebird. Nick is driving it. Cobra is riding. They get call on a radio about a bank robbery. Radio Dispatcher: "_All available unit. There's a bank robbery in progress in downtown LA._"

Cobra: "_We are nearby the bank. We'll cover it._" Nick Parsons heads for the bank. Nick gets to the bank. Cobra draws his pistol. They get to the bank. Nick parks the car. Nick pulls out his pistol. They get out of the car.

Back to inside the bank. Cobra walks in with Nick. Robber 1: "_Take us to the safe. Open it._" Stacey is escorting the robbers to the safe. Cobra and Nick draw their guns. Cobra: "_Dirt Bags! LA PD. You're under arrest._" Nick: "_Drop the guns or we will open fire._" The robbers shoot back at them. Cobra and Nick fire back.

Cobra and Nick fight the robbers in a gun fight. Cobra kills a robber. Nick kills a robber. The rest of the robbers flee. Stacey: "_I notified you. Get them._" Cobra and Nick go after them. The robbers get into the car. Cobra and Nick get into Nick's car. The robbers take off. Cobra is riding while Nick is driving.

Cobra draws his gun. Other police cars show up with sirens going off. Nick and the other cops go in pursuit of 3 bank robbers.

On the streets of LA there are many cars on the street. The robbers are being pursued by LA PD. Chief Bank Robber: "_Get them. It's Cobra._" 2 of the robbers are shooting out of the window. Cobra is shooting back at them. The cars are going through the streets of Los Angeles. They go to nearby the park.

Nearby the park the car is still being followed by the LA PD. Cobra and Nick are behind the 3 left over robbers. The car hits a tree. The 3 robbers get out. Nick parks his car. Cobra and Nick get out of the car.

Nick: "_You are under arrest for armed robbery and resisting arrest._" The robbers fire back at Cobra. Cobra and Nick shoot and kill 2 more robbers. The other cops get out of the car. The last robber fires on the LA PD. It's a gun fight. Cobra kills the last robber. The cops go over to un mask the robbers. Cobra: "_They may or may not be working for Max Horrigan._"

The next day at Maxwell Horrigan's turf. There is Maxwell Horrigan with the mobsters seated at a table. There is mob boss Tommy "The Gun" Martino with his gang. There is also Yakuza boss Toru Yamito with his thugs.

Horrgian: "_I have brought you 2 mob families together because Cobra is back in business. Yesterday Cobra and his partner Nick Parsons stopped a bank robbery. You men can kill them._" Tommy The Gun: "_Cobra infiltrated my crime syndicate. He as an Italian cop. His name is Marion Cobretti. He was undercover in my organization after the Night Slasher was killed._" Horrigan: "_You'll get your revenge on Cobra._"

Yamito: "_Nick Parsons. He took down your drug dealers. My men will make sushi out of Cobra and Nick Parsons._" Horrigan: "_I killed Captain Sears after his retirement for what he did to me. That's how I got free._"

Later on at the police station in the office of Captain Rose. There is Stacey Peters seated at Captain Rose's desk. Cobra and Nick walk in. They get a report on 2 mob families united. Captain Rose: "_Cobra. Max Horrigan has united the Yakuza with the Italian mob. The Italian mob is run by Tommy Martino who is better known as Tommy The Gun. You arrested Tommy The Gun infiltrating his mob family once._"

Cobra: "_That was after the Night Slasher case._" Nick: "_I was still a kid during the time of the Night Slasher. I heard about him dead on the NEWS._" Cobra: "_I through him onto a hook and he was burned to death._" Captain Rose: "_This lovely blonde hair woman is Stacey Peters the bank teller who notified you 2._" Cobra: "_The mob boss who I once arrested is sighted at an Italian restaurant._" Stacey: "_I'll go with your Officer Parsons there._" She leaves the office with the cops.

On the streets of Los Angeles. There is the biker gang. Stacey Peters is driving down the streets of Los Angeles. Stacey Peters is behind the biker gang driving her car. They are following her around. The gangs are knocking down more mail boxes with baseball bats.

Stacey gets onto her phone to call the police. Stacey: "_This is Stacey Peters. I just saw the bikers trash the city. I need the police._"

The next morning. There are cops at the scene. There is Captain Rose with Stacey Peters. There are cops with yellow tape on the place. Stacey Peters: "_Those thugs were bashing mail boxes. They might be the people I have heard about on the NEWS who are in league with crime boss Max Horrigan._" Captain Rose: "_You'll be taking Officer Parsons out. Cobra is backing him up. We are going to take down this Italian mob again._"

The next few days at police headquarters. There is Captain Rose at his desk. Cobra and Nick walk in. The Captain gives them their assignment. Stacey Peters walks in. Captain Rose: "_You know the drill Cobra. Nick will sit at a table with Stacey. One Stacey's customers is an under boss to Tommy the Gun._" The 2 cops walk out.

At Maxwell Horrigan's place. There is Maxwell Horrigan with the biker gang leader. Horrigan: "_There is Officer Nick Parsons of the LA PD. You can go to his home and trash it. Beat him up. He is working with Cobra._"


	3. Chapter 3

At Nick's apartment at night time. There is Nick Parsons parking his car there. Cobra is with him. They get out of the car. Cobra: "_You know the drill soon. I have traced on the mob boss who I once took down. He won't bribe any of us._"

There are motorcycles that show up. A bunch of biker thugs show up. They get off of their motorcycles. They have baseball bats and clubs. Nick: "_Those are bad people._" One thug swings his baseball bat at Cobra and Nick. Cobra throws a punch back. Cobra: "_You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer._"

One swings at crow bar at Nick. Cobra grabs that thug and throws him into the other thugs. Cobra and Nick fight the rest of them hand to hand. Cobra pulls out his gun. Cobra: "_Don't any of you move. You are under arrest._"

Nick goes to his cell phone to call for back up. Nick: "_This is Officer Nick Parsons. I am at my apartment. Cobra and I have arrested some bikers who are members of Tony Jones's gang._"

Later on the LA PD officers show up with Captain Rose. The bikers are in handcuffs. Captain Rose is talking to Nick and Cobra. Captain Rose: "_Tomorrow at lunch time Nick will be there. This is the arrest plan. We haven't found any settings of the Yakuza in league with Max Horrigan._"

The next day at an Italian restaurant. There is Nick eating at a table with Stacey the bank teller witness to the crime. Stacey: "_I heard that you and Lt. Cobretti killed those bank robbers._" Nick: "_Yes. Cobra also took down the Night Slasher and several of his accomplices._" At another table is Tommy Martino the Tommy Gun with his under bosses and soldiers.

Tommy the Gun: "_Cobra once arrested me. I could've killed him. Cobra most definitely won't take bribes from us. I once found out that someone working for me was really the cop who took down the Night Slasher 2 decades ago now. This cop was posing as a worker of mine._" Nick and Stacey are eating Italian foods. He listens to the conversation. Nick has his walkie talkie there. He gets on to radio Cobra.

Nick: "_Cobra. It's Officer Parsons. We got him._" Nick gets up with his gun. Cobra burst into the place. Cobra and Nick aim their guns at the Italian mobsters. Other officers of the LA PD show up. Cobra: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest on racketeering charges._" Nick: "_Get those hands up._" The mob guys and Tommy the Gun himself put their hands up.

Later on at Maxwell Horrigan's turf. There is the yakuza run by Toru Yamito. Max is briefing Toru Yamito about Cobra. Horrigan: "_Cobra has taken down Tommy the Gun and his gang. You Toru Yamito can send your hit men to Cobra's apartment._" Yamito: "_I know where he lives. 2 of the Night Slasher's accomplices were there once and Cobra killed them. I know about this Cobra._"

At Cobra's apartment the next day. There is Cobra parking his Porsche outside his apartment. Some 6 Yakuza thugs show up. They have guns.

A Yakuza thug fires on Cobra. Cobra ducks. Cobra pulls out his gun. Cobra: "_If you want me come and get me._" Cobra fires back. Cobra kills one Japanese hit man. Cobra fights the Yakuza in a gun fight. Cobra kills 2 more of them. It's now Cobra vs. 3 Yakuza thugs.

Many other cops show up to a 911 call. The Yakuza thugs fire on them back. The cops from the cars fire back. The cop cars park. The cops kills the rest of the yakuza thugs. The other cops go to Cobra. Cobra: "_I am fine. Those men must've been working for Toru Yamito. Did any of you find Max Horrigan?_" Cop at Cobra's home: "_No._"

At the Los Angeles police station in Captain Rose's office. Captain Rose is at his desk with Cobra and Nick. They are going over the yakuza hit. Captain Rose: "_You Nick Parsons know where the yakuza's turf is located. Those 6 men who tried to kill Cobra are yakuza hit men._" Cobra: "_My neighbors called us as soon as they hired shots fired at me._"

At the Yakuza turf of Toru Yamito. There are Yamito's goons. They are sitting at a table. Cobra and Nick show up with the LA PD. Cobra is leading the bust. They have their guns drawn. Cobra: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest._"

They pull out their guns. There's a gun fight going on. Cobra and Nick kill some yakuza thugs. The thugs fire back. Cobra kills one of them. The rest of the Japanese gangsters throw down their guns. Those Asian mobsters put their hands on top of their heads. Nick: "_Get down with your hands on top of your heads now._"

At a Japanese restaurant in Los Angeles. There is the Yakuza leader Toru Yamito eating sushi. There are many Japanese people there eating too. Toru Yamito is done eating. He leaves the tip for the waiter. He gets out of the place.

Outside the Japanese restaurant. There is the firebird owned by Nicholas Parsons. Nick is in the driver's seat with Cobra in the car. Cobra: "_He should be coming out soon._" Nick: "_We will nail him._" They spot for the Yakuza leader.

He comes out. Cobra and Nick pull out their guns and get out of the car. They aim their guns at the Yakuza leader. Nick: "_Toru Yamito. This is Nick Parsons of the LA PD. You are under arrest._" Nick puts his handcuffs on Yamito.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at a garage. There's an arms deal going on. The biker gangs and the leader are buying guns from the dealers. Tony Jones: "_We will kill Cobra and Officer Parsons. She should be around here somewhere. We'll have the city to shoot at. People are testifying against us._" The bikers leave the place.

Maxwell Horrigan comes into the place. He walks around with a dealer. Horrigan: "_Cobra might be onto you._" Arms Dealer: "_Cobra. He's the famous cop for the Night Slasher case. Cobra was supposed to be retired._" Horrigan: "_Cobra came out of retirement just to bring us down. If he comes here kill him._" Max Horrigan leaves the place.

At the police station in Captain Rose's office. There is Captain Rose sitting at his desk. Cobra comes in with Nick. They are escorting Stacey Peters into there. Cobra: "_Max Horrigan is running gun dealing to his gang._" Nick: "_Cobra and I will take them down._"

At the arms dealing facility later on. There are men moving around the guns. Cobra and his SWAT team show up with Nick Parsons and Captain Rose. They all have their guns drawn. Cobra: "_LA PD. You are all under arrest for illegal arms dealing._"

The arms dealers pull out their guns. They fire on Cobra and team and Captain Rose. There's gun fighting. Nick kills an arms dealer in battle. A SWAT team officer kills an arms dealer in battle. The others throw down their guns.

They put their hands on their heads. Cobra goes with Nick to the fire arms. Cobra: "_Officer Parsons. He's the fire arms that they are dealing to the gangs._" Nick: "_We now have the bikers to take down. I will need to keep Stacey under my protection._"

The next day at Maxwell Horrigan's turf. There is Maxwell Horrigan with the news paper. He shows it to his biker gang.

Horrgian: "_Lt. Cobretti and Officer Parsons are onto us. I want you men to shoot them down. Leave no witnesses. Cobra is at a hotel with the witness bank teller and his partner Officer Parsons. I know of it because Cobra was there when he was protection his witness from the Night Slasher and his gang. Check there._" He sends them after Cobra and Nick.

In the Los Angeles police station. There is Stacey Peters at the place. Cobra is there with Nick. They are in the squad room.

Cobra: "_You 2 will be with me at hotel. I was there with Ingrid on the Night Slasher case. We broke up after 1 month. Monte and Gonzalez retired a few years ago too. Detective Monte was killed in a hit by Max Harrigon. I took down the hit man. I killed him as he tried to kill me. With your testimony Ms. Peters Horrigan will stay behind bars._"

At a hotel in Los Angeles in a room. There is Cobra with Nick and Stacey. They are on a bed. Cobra is loading his glock and berretta. Cobra is loading his hand guns. Cobra is armed with grenades.

Outside of the hotel the bikers show up with their leader. 2 of them are women. They have machine guns. Tony Jones: "_Let's take them. Cobra has got to be here._" They fire on the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the hotel room. There is gun fire going on. Cobra and Nick go to the outside with their guns drawn. Cobra: "_Stay here Stacey._" The gangs fire at the cops. They fire back. Cobra throws a grenade to some of the motor cycles. They blow them up.

1 of them blown up is a woman. Cobra shoots the other woman with his glock. Nick fights the gangs in a gun fight too. Nick shoots down a bike and that thug. Cobra takes a machine gun from a dead thug. Cobra shoots down the rest of the thugs that fire on him. Nick: "_Take the gun Stacey. Lt. Cobretti and I will get in pursuit of them._"

Stacey picks up a gun from that thug. Nick gets onto a motorcycle with Stacey. Cobra gets onto a motorcycle too. Cobra: "_Tony Jones. You are under arrest for vandalism and attempted murder._" They go after Tony Jones. They purse the biker gang leader through the streets of LA.

Cobra and his partner pursue the biker gang leader to the turf of Max Horrigan. They get to there. Cobra: "_This must be Max Horrigan's turf._" Tony Jones fires on Cobra and team. Stacey, Nick and Cobra fire back. They purse him into Max's turf.

Inside Max's turf. Tony goes running to Maxwell Horrigan. Tony Jones: "_Cobra and his partner are after us. They have the witness._" Horrigan: "_I have propane tanks. We'll escape to Mexico and blow up Cobra._" Cobra, Nick and Stacey show up. Cobra: "_You are under arrest._" Tony Jones fires on Cobra, Nick and Stacey.

Tony Jones: "_Die!_" They fire back. There are some propane tanks in the place that Max brings out. Cobra throws a grenade to Tony Jones. He blows him up. Max Horrigan pulls out his gun now. Horrigan: "_Come on pigs. You want to die with us pigs?_" Nick: "_You are under arrest on several criminal charges._" Horrigan: "_Die pigs!_" Max Horrigan fires on Cobra and Nick. They fire back. It's gun fighting going on. Cobra: "_You get him and I have you covered._" Nick pursues Max Horrigan into his turf. Max throws down his gun.

Horrigan: "_I give up._" Nick fights Horrigan now. They are battling it out hand to hand on the balcony. Cobra has his gun aimed. Cobra cannot get a clear shot at the crime lord. Nick throws Horrigan off of his balcony. Horrigan lands by the propane tanks. Nick comes down the stairs. He regroups with Cobra. Nick: "_He must be dead._"

Horrigan pulls out a knife. Stacey sees it. Stacey: "_Marion. Nick. He's got a knife._" Cobra: "_Drop the knife. You are under arrest._" Maxwell Horrigan goes after the cops with his knife. Cobra with his pistol shoots propane tank on the valve. It blows up on Max Horrigan. Cobra: "_The place is going to blow up. Let's get out of here._" Cobra, Stacey and Nick run at the place blows up.

Moments later there is the LA PD with the LA fire department. There are firemen with hoses putting out the fire. Captain Rose shows up. There are other officers there too. Captain Rose approaches Cobra and Nick. Captain Rose: "_Where's Horrigan?_" Cobra: "_He got blown up in his place just as Tony Jones did. I am going back into retirement. I am getting too old for this._" Cobra shakes hands with Captain Rose. Captain Rose: "_Fine work Cobra._" Cobra gets onto a motorcycle. Nick and Stacey get onto a motorcycle too. They drive off on the motorcycles.

End


End file.
